


A Last Good Bye

by Gigi



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying Good By to the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Last Good Bye

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

The Doctor

It's hard to say what makes a person, if it's the good things or the bad things that happened in their life. If the people around them are what make them who they are. It's the same for Time Lords as well as humans. They say sometimes people are just born different, that they are some how just not what everyone around them are. Some people are born just too good, there is an innocence about them that just never seems to go away. No matter how many times something or someone tries to break them of it.

The other side of that is that sometimes someone is born with something in their eyes that just makes them harder or in some ways darker. They never seem to have the innocents that other children have. There are those that just stand out because they will always stand out. Perhaps he was always like that, someone who would stand out and end up being a part of great things. Some where in the middle, some where trying to fight to be the Time Lord he thought he should be.

The thing that made him strange amongst his own kind was that he desired the company of humans over the company of his own kind. He seemed to have a child like wonder that spread out of him into those around him. Going on adventures, getting involved instead of staying put and watching like it was suppose to be.

He just wasn't normal*.

 _(*Nor-mal: Adjective; conforming to the standard or the common type; usual; not abnormal; regular; natural.)_

Even through his human companions* hardly ever saw it, there was a dark side to the Time Lord, he was a force greater than any God, he had a wraith that could bring down worlds, burn them into ash. As great as his anger could be so was his compassion. He believed everyone should be able to have a chance. Often enough he gave that chance to everyone he faced.

 _(*Com-pan-ion: Noun; A person employed to accompany, assist, or live with another in the capacity of a helpful friend.)_

He believed in these chances, he believed in trying to make people better, 'bigger on the inside.' It was often found that people grew better around him, just for knowing him. He made you face apart of yourself that you didn't see until he saw it in you. There was something about him that either made you fall helpless in love with him or hate him. It was often that he drove a person to the highest of their passions when he was around.

He was a ball of passion that was held back only by his self control. Which was far greater than he was ever given credit for. I saw him hold back so many times taking that breath of control so that he wouldn't become something he feared. Or like some of those he fought.

The Doctor was no angel(*1) he sinned. Or what some of us would consider sins(*2). He had his own code, which many of his companions found themselves taking as their own. As I have said; he changes you.

 

 _(*1: angel: noun; A kind and lovable person.)_

 _(*2: sin(s): noun: To commit an offense or violation.)_

I loved him, in everything sense of the word. He is in my blood and in my soul. I know that even through that he has died I will see him again. For time travel makes it so. Which ease this loss of him in so many ways. I fear a time when the Doctor will no longer be around. For with out him all would be lost.

So when you say good bye to him as we put him here, this place where he protected through out his history and our own. Know that we were so very lucky and maybe one day we will be lucky again.

Good bye Doctor, I'll see you soon.

 _Taken from speech during the memorial for The Doctor, a long time friend to the earth and it's people._


End file.
